


I'm There When You Need Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Insecure Newt, M/M, Sad Newt, Worthless, allison argent - Freeform, bow and arrow, comforting stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles finds Newt attempting to shoot a target with a bow and arrow one day.





	I'm There When You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of sucks.

Newt's eyes shut and reopened, glaring at the centre of the target. An hour had passed since he arrived at the empty field, grass freshly cut. Droplets of water scattered from the sky and onto Newt's pale skin. He looked up and let out a big sigh; he had had enough.

Over and over again, he had been trying to get the arrow to just ever so slightly touch the edge of the target, but no hope. He let the bow and arrow fall to the ground and he jogged over to the target, about to pack it away.

"Hey," a voice spoke and he turned his head.

Stiles Stilinski stood in a burgundy hoodie and a pair of grey, skinny joggers. His brunette hair was wet with raindrops.

"What are you doing here?" Newt skipped the pleasantries, not because he disliked Stiles, he was curious.

"I wanted to ask you about the archery. I asked some of the others where you were, since you disappeared and they figured you might be here," he answered. "Originally, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out though."

"Disappeared? It was one hour, Stiles. This is just...a new hobby." Newt knew Stiles wouldn't believe the lie.

"Really isn't. Tell me the real reason you want to learn how to use one of these things," Stiles demanded.

Newt sighed. For at least two months now, which is actually a while, he had been feeling this sense of...weakness. That maybe all the supernatural drama he was involved in wouldn't make a difference if he weren't. Uselessness. "I don't think I can protect myself, or anyone. And I hate it."

"Why?" Stiles asked. "You can totally protect yourself."

"Not in the way everyone else can. They fight off what is causing them and the rest of this town pain. I can only distract it for a bit," Newt said, feeling empty. "I'm not saying humans in this situation are weak, because look at you."

"I also felt like this, Newt. You're not alone here, and you're not a distraction or a piece of bait; you're already strong. I can't believe you haven't realised it," Stiles said, with passion.

"Thank you, Stiles," Newt said, nodding with a small smile. "I still want to do this though."

Stiles smiled. "Maybe it can be a hobby. Show me what you've got."

Newt walked to where his bow and arrow was and positioned the arrow. He held the bow and tugged the arrow back, aiming for the target he was meant to put away. Didn't go well though.

Stiles furrowed his brows. "Uh, that was-"

"Terrible?" Newt asked and nodded. "Yeah. Believe it or not, that's progress."

"Oh, dear, okay," Stiles began, walking over to Newt and the bow and arrow. He gently took it off of Newt and took a couple seconds to position the bow. Stiles let go of the arrow and it hit the second target. 

"Wow," Newt breathed. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Uh, Allison Argent," Stiles replied, already picturing images of the girl shooting a target perfectly with closed eyes. "You don't know her."

"I know of her. Or who she was." Newt nodded, sensing Stiles' timidness. "Were you friends?"

"Yeah, nobody really knew about our friendship though."

"I'm really sorry, Stiles," Newt replied and Stiles put down the bow. Newt put a hand on Stiles back, feeling Stiles immediately relax.

"Thank you," Stiles replied and nodded. "Newt, listen to me."

Stiles turned around and Newt looked into his eyes.

"You're not worthless. You're everything, to your family, to the pack, to me. I don't think we'd still be standing if you weren't here."

With that, Newt placed his hand on the other boy's jaw and pressed his lips against Stiles'.


End file.
